


Playing

by Judin



Category: Bakuten Shoot Beyblade
Genre: Anal Sex, Beybladekinkbingo2019, M/M, Mentions of sex in risky places, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-22 03:42:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20867621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Judin/pseuds/Judin
Summary: When you thought you were having kinky sex but you were actually making love all along.





	Playing

**Author's Note:**

> Written over a year ago, but polished and published for the Beyblade kink bingo 2019. Prompt: Lovemaking.

_“You want to compete against me so badly, let’s make it more interesting.”_

At first, nothing had felt sweeter than sinking into Johnny’s body while he was still furious and stinging from defeat and humiliation, and then rocking him until he turned soft-eyed and needy, until he pushed his hips back for more, until he was throbbing and spilling over Ralf’s knuckles, the undeniable proof of his surrender. That was true victory. At first. After a while, however, winning had stopped being the end goal and become a means to get Johnny underneath him. There were times when Ralf had forgotten what they’d even competed in moments before, known only that he had won, that Johnny was his, that Johnny was crying out beneath him as Ralf took him hard and fast.

Johnny lost and lost and lost, until even Ralf, who had high opinions of his own abilities, wondered if he was doing it on purpose. He didn’t think so, though; Johnny seemed too dissatisfied for that.

They had fucked everywhere. Precariously balanced on the settee in the library, gasping in the heat on the rug before the burning fireplace, sleepy and slow in the middle of the night in Johnny’s room (it became “Johnny’s room” the third time he stayed over), under the table in the dining room (they weren’t proud of that one), under the blue sky in the garden (the grass stains on their knees had been hard to explain), quick and dirty in the back of Ralf’s limo and, last time, in Ralf’s massive bed.

They had tied at some card game or other; it wasn’t important. Ralf had thought he should be kind and offer to reverse their usual positions, though he very much doubted how much fun it would be, but Johnny had said yes with an enthusiasm that made the prospect oddly easier to bear. By the time they were functionally naked and Johnny was shoving Ralf backwards onto the bed, Ralf had decided he could live with his fate if it was going to make Johnny this happy, but then Johnny got on top and straddled him, reaching back to prepare himself without losing an ounce of excitement.

Ralf had thought back to his phrasing of “reverse positions” and “you can be on top if you like” and realised there had been a misunderstanding. He had not tried to clear it up.

A niggling voice told him he was in trouble; it should disturb him that Johnny had not seized the chance to turn the tables and begin to balance their one-sided score of wins and losses. But watching Johnny work himself into a frenzy on Ralf’s cock had been more than a little distracting. Ralf had run his hands all over Johnny’s body like he was trying to gentle him, but become distracted by all the pink and pinchable bits of him and ended up making it worse.

Johnny supported himself on the headboard while Ralf sucked on his nipples and filled him from below with slow, firm thrusts.

“Fuck ...oh, fuck, this isn’t enough, Ralf, I need-uuhn!”

Ralf hadn’t wanted to stop, loved driving Johnny to distraction, loved how breathless he got when he was frustrated and chasing orgasm, but finally Johnny pulled himself free and leaned back, getting his feet planted under him so he could set the pace himself.

“Ah, yes.” Ralf wrapped a loose fist around Johnny’s thick, ruddy cock and pressed the other hand to Johnny’s lower abdomen. “This way my cock will hit your prostate.”

"Shut uuup," Johnny whined, eyes shut tight and lower lip caught between his teeth as he ground his hips down.

Ralf wondered if he was even aware of how completely he had let himself go. The niggling voice returned to whisper that he himself wasn’t far behind; he was completely enamoured of the colour of Johnny’s bitten-red lips, the way his hair looked when it was down and wild from exercise and the ravagings of Ralf’s fingers, the way Johnny’s voice got even more imperious when he was naked.

Their orgasms came close upon each other, and for a while after, Johnny lay on Ralf’s chest, breathing hard and slowly coming down from his high. Ralf felt a little delirious himself, underneath the deep-sated post-sex sleepiness. He turned his face against Johnny’s hair, and ran the tips of his fingers over Johnny’s shoulder and down his back, through sweat and across silky skin.

Johnny made a small sound and rubbed his nose against Ralf’s chest before settling down again.

_Enamoured_, Ralf had thought to himself. _Utterly and completely_, the voice said. _This is not good_.

And maybe Johnny had thought the same when they woke up next to each other in the morning, because that was the last time he had come to visit for a long time.

Until now.

Johnny was quiet as they changed out of their armour, his full, dark eyebrows sloped deeply over his eyes. Ralf wanted to run his thumbs over them to smooth them out. He must be stewing over his loss to Kai, and Ralf didn’t know what to say to cheer him up; he had never had to comfort anyone before.

“So ...” Olivier said as he brushed his hair back into shape. “What happens now?”

“Come back to the castle and we’ll talk over dinner,” Ralf suggested. Normally he would be fed up with company by now, but he felt oddly keyed up. This strange new world of friends and team mates interested him, and he wanted to live in it a little longer before they disbanded and he returned to solitude.

Olivier and Giancarlo nodded.

They left the locker rooms together to meet the BBA outside and say farewell, and eventually, Ralf began to notice that Johnny still hadn’t said anything. The smile he put on for their guests seemed designed to keep them at bay more than invite them in. If his eyes met Kai’s, both boys would quickly look away in anger.

The moment the BBA turned towards the President’s car, Johnny turned on his heel and marched away, much to his friends’ surprise. Even the BBA stopped to watch.

“Johnny!”

Ralf stood on the top of the stairs, unable to make himself run, but miracle of miracles, the shout made Johnny halt.

He looked over his shoulder, and there was rage in his eyes. “What?”

“Where are you going?” Ralf asked stupidly, already knowing the answer.

“Home.”

It felt like his stomach dropped out of his body as Ralf realised with perfect horror that this was about _them_, that he had done something wrong, and that they were surrounded by people who were all _watching_.

Tongue swollen to twice the size in his mouth, Ralf struggled for something to say. But it was about Kai too, right? About pride and loss. “If … If Takao is right … then a loss is not final, which means next time-”

Johnny dropped his bag on the ground so the armour contained within sang. He turned slowly. There were splotches of angry red in his cheeks.

“Don’t you _dare_ talk to me about loss! You don’t know the meaning of the word! You’ve lost once in your miserable life! I’ve endured twenty-seven defeats and two ties to you, but never once presumed to lecture you about how you treat-” He floundered, eyes darting to the crowd fearfully. “… us. Then this upstart little punk comes along and hands you your ass, and you act like you’ve discovered the holy fucking grail when he tells you that you have friends. _I’ve never thought of anyone as my friend_, you said. Great! You know what that makes me? A fucking idiot!”

“I didn’t mean-”

“Shut up! Just shut up!” He grabbed his bag and slung it cumbersomely over his shoulder. “Go jump off a tower.”

_I think I would, for you_, Ralf thought a little hysterically, frozen in place and watching his best friend and lover walk away.

“Ehm … Am I the upstart little punk?”

Released from the spell, Ralf sank down on the step and let his head drop forward. “Yes, Takao.”

“Will you two be okay?”

“Takao.” Kai called for him. “This is not our business. Leave them to sort it out for themselves.”

“I don’t know, Takao,” he said, in answer to the question. “But Kai is right; this is my mistake to fix.”

Takao gave him a tight, lopsided smile. “Good luck. I think Johnny cares about you a lot. That’s why he’s upset.”

Ralf inhaled deeply and felt that certainty settle in his chest and give him strength. “Go now. Enough wisdom dispensed for one day.”

Takao ran off to join his team, who waved. Ralf let Olivier and Giancarlo do the waving back. His two new teammates sat down on either side of him.

“I figured you had probably forgotten,” Olivier said wistfully, looking down the white lane where Johnny was slowly becoming a speck.

“Forgotten?”

“To tell Johnny you love him.”

Ralf choked on air. “WHAT?”

Olivier just smiled to himself.

Ralf quickly swivelled around to preventatively glare Giancarlo into silence, but the Italian was in a similarly impish mood. “What? We were going to notice eventually. You’ve been on the honeymoon stage for months." 

Ralf sighed. “I’ll go after him.”

When he didn’t immediately get up, the others looked at him curiously.

“I’m just going to give him some time to cool down. I don’t want to get my head bitten off.”


End file.
